Dexamethasone is a corticosteroid used in a variety of conditions including allergic disorders, skin conditions, ulcerative colitis, arthritis, lupus, psoriasis, and breathing disorders. It is also used as a direct chemotherapeutic agent in certain haematological malignancies, especially in the treatment of multiple myeloma, in which dexamethasone is given in combination with other chemotherapeutic drugs including, in particular, thalidomide.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,504,656 discloses an oral pharmaceutical composition comprising a matrix fill comprising: at least one solubility enhancing agent; at least one viscosity enhancing agent; at least one surfactant; at least one pH modifying agent; water; and at least one active pharmaceutical ingredient dissolved in the matrix fill; wherein the matrix fill comprises a single phase liquid that is encapsulated in a soft capsule shell.
U.S. 2006/0034915 discloses a tablet comprising an amount of from 2 to 0.02% w/w of the formulation of dexamethasone and from 0.5% to 5% w/w of the formulation of a viscosity increasing excipient and a process of manufacturing same.
U.S. 2002/0085978 discloses a pharmaceutical composition comprising a glucocorticosteroid, a propellant, a cosolvent, and a radical quencher.
There remains an unmet need for compositions comprising dexamethasone containing high-load of the active pharmaceutical ingredient.